The Sky's Awake!
by MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: We all know how goofy and awkward Anna is. We also know Anna doesn't sleep when the sky is awake! She bothers her sister instead! So... what happens when Anna forces Elsa into crazy adventures? Read and find out for yourself! (One-Shot Series)


Elsa giggles as Anna tries skating again. She was teaching Anna the basics since Anna seemed to be hopeless. If the Ice Queen couldn't do it, no one could teach Anna.

"Hang on, almost got it!" Anna grunts as she falls on her butt.

Elsa bursts out in a fit of laughter, and Kristoff starts laughing, too. Anna blushes but giggles, too.

"Here, let me help you," Elsa says after her laughing fit.

Anna blows her bangs out of her face. Taking Elsa's hand, Anna smiles. Everything seems peaceful at the Arendelle kingdom. They finally got that huge freeze thing under control, and it's back to warm summer.

Now if you weren't informed, the queen, Elsa, has snow powers. Her sister and her were trapped in the castle for thirteen years. Don't worry, diplomats took care of the kingdom while they were locked in the castle.

Well, when Elsa was coronated queen, Anna met a guy. When you are trapped for thirteen years in a castle with limited human contact or love, Anna jumped at the first sign of anyone loving her. Yeah, Elsa didn't take it well. Her reaction kind of made a huge blizzard making summer like a far off memory.

No big deal, I mean, Anna and Elsa fixed it after a long journey. It involved Anna dieing, Elsa almost killing three people, and heartbreaking betrayal. You know, discovering the true meaning of love and alive snowmen were involved, too. Oh yeah, and lots and lots of singing. Other than that, nothing really happened.

Anyways, back to the present! As Anna stood next to Elsa, she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool summer breeze. Or was that Elsa? Eh, doesn't matter. After a while, the sun goes down, and Kristoff and Sven go to their home, ready to sleep.

Elsa and Anna part ways when they reach their hallway. Sighing, Elsa changes into an ice nightgown. Yeah, she loves the cold. Can't blame her. I mean, she is the queen of snow and ice... Oh yeah, and Arendelle!

Anywho, Elsa closes her eyes ready to fall asleep. She drifts into a peaceful sleep, fully content.

Meanwhile, Anna is staring the ceiling down in her room. Groaning, she goes into an almost impossible sleeping position. Anna continues to fidget until she lands on the carpet next to her bed. Pouting, she looks out the window of her room.

"The sky is awake!" she whispers excitedly to herself.

Gasping with excitement, she does a weird dance or whatever the heck leaping off a couch and hopping around like a kangaroo is called.

Racing out of her own room, Anna starts giggling. She creeps into Elsa's room and stands next to Elsa's bed. Poor Elsa. She doesn't even know her sister is right there, watching her. Kind of creepy...

Anna pounces on Elsa's gut and flops on her back.

"Anna!" Elsa wheezes out.

She smiles up at Elsa, wearing a cheshire smile. Elsa groans. Anna giggles.

"Please tell me why you woke me up..." Elsa moans.

Anna laughs, "THE SKY IS AWAKE-!"

Elsa covers up Anna's mouth, "Don't scream! Seriously? You woke me up for that?"

Anna smiles and removes Elsa's hand, "- so we have to play!

Elsa groans and burrows back in her covers. Anna paws at the covers, but Elsa shoves her off the bed.

"Go play by yourself," she says grumpily.

Anna pouts, "But Elsiee..."

"Don't use my nickname," Elsa says from under her covers.

"But-"

"No."

"Can't we play for like five minutes?"

"No."

"I'm sure Joan would like to meet-"

"No."

"What if-?"

"Anna, no."

Anna raises her hands dramatically. She sits on the ground, thinking. Then she gets an idea she knows Elsa CAN'T refuse.

She flops on Elsa again.

"Anna I swear-" Elsa starts.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna interupts.

Elsa leaps out of the bed and races out of the room. Anna sits on the bed, a little surprised by her speed.

"Let's do it!" Elsa yells from down the hall.

Anna laughs and grabs her snow boots. She races downstairs after Elsa, only to see Elsa eating a ton of chocolate. Anna feels her mind blank, and she tilts her head to the side.

"Chocolate?" Anna says.

"Mine!" Elsa says possessively.

Anna's eye begins to twitch.

"Chocolate," Anna warns.

Elsa backs up nervously, chocolate protectively shielded in her arm. Anna walks towards her, the only thought in her mind, "chocolate."

"Now let's talk about this Anna-" Elsa laughs nervously.

"Chocolate," Anna says menacingly.

Elsa screams and runs away from Anna.

"CHOCOLATE!" Anna screeches.

"AAAH!" Elsa runs down a hallway to a guest bedroom.

Hiding in the closet, she waits for Anna. Then she hears it.

"Chocolate... Chocolate... Chocolate... Ooo a sandwich! Chocolate... Chocolate..."

Elsa holds her breath and makes an ice fabric bag for the chocolate.

"Chocolate... This sandwich is reeeeeeaaaaaaallllllllllyyyy good... Chocolate..."

Anna comes close, and Elsa forms a snowball in her hand. She gasps as Anna suddenly opens the closet.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Elsa screams.

Elsa chucks the snowball at Anna, and it catches her in a cage.

"I caught a wild Anna!" Elsa says.

Anna looks at her curiously, "What's a Pikachu?"

Elsa shrugs, "No clue."

"Can I have some chocola-?"

"No."

"But Elsieee..."

"No."

The night ended with Elsa eating all the chocolate and tons of snowmen being built. I guess it all ended well. I mean, Elsa invented the pokeball. Poor Anna, no chocolate for you. Who knew Elsa would be the first Pokemon trainer?

* * *

_**A/N: Why hello there! I'm rsbaird. That's an awkward introduction! Alright so I guess I leave this one-shot here? Tell me if you guys want me to continue this as a collection of one-shots. If you do, I will take suggestions and yeah... That's it :D Leave your support by hitting that follow/favorite button! Make sure to hit the review box with a taco! Thanks in advance! Stay awesome! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


End file.
